Captive
by Eyesuhkattspeleeng
Summary: After a savage, brutal raid, Hermione is taken hostage by Voldemort. He wants information from her...information she does not have...and will do anything to coerce it out of her. One-shot, R/HG, HG/LV, Rated M for mature sexual content.


_Before we get started there are few things I'd like to tell you. First off, all of the normal credit goes to J.K. Rowling. This is a song fic of sorts, I've never done one of those before but I'd thought try it out. The song is called "I'll be here a while," which was written and recorded by 311._

_The second thing you should know is that I did not personally come up with this plot. I've read similar fictions and I'm stating right here and right now that this did not spawn from my own personal muse. I, however, rather liked the idea and thought I'd put my own personal twist on it because I don't think I've ever seen any one do this premise quite right and I thought that I'd at least try. It's obviously AU, which is not usually my normal cup of tea, but I've slaved a good couple of weeks over this story to make sure that I've kept the characters as close to their true selves as I possibly could. Anyway, read, review, let me know what you think. _

_I'll be here a while, ain't going nowhere…_

It was a warm night, but not overly so. The air was warm but a cool breeze kept the two young lovers from getting overheated on their secluded walk, though they probably wouldn't have noticed it as they were too engrossed in each other. But curiously enough, there wasn't a single word said between them, nor were they looking at each other. Both of them had their heads up facing the sky, staring at the stars that sparkled brightly like highly polished diamonds. Besides the connection of their gazes facing the same direction, their true connection laid within their hands. Their fingers were interlaced lightly, and the young man's finger tips barely touched her knuckles.

"Ron, it's nearly midnight," Hermione finally said. "Don't you think we should go back inside before they start worrying?" She cast a concerned glance towards the tall house that seemed to be on the brink of toppling over. If it did topple over, Hermione doubted she'd even notice. She was in heaven.

"We probably should, but I really don't want to. I could spend the rest of my life out here," Ron said. Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly at the comment. For years she'd fought with this boy, cried over him and shared a deeper connection with him that she was sure he could feel, but nothing had ever come from it. That was until that very night.

_I'll be here a while, ain't going nowhere_

Ron had stormed into the Burrow, a mere few hours before, extremely frustrated. As it turned out Harry had up and disappeared with out them. Ron had spent most of the day searching for him but came back with nothing. There was no trace of Harry anywhere.

"Git," Ron muttered. "Not even a note. Anything could have happened to him. Why in the hell does he insist on being so...so…" Ron sputtered but appeared to be too angry to speak. The color in his cheeks had disappeared once he eyed Hermione sitting at the kitchen table. "We're his friends! We could help him…even if it is just keeping him cheered up."

"Ron," Hermione said softly and put her hand over his. "This is something he feels like he has to do by himself. I think he should have at least told us where he was going but we'd only hold him back. He doesn't want us put in danger. If we were killed, he'd blame himself. If he felt guilty do you think he'd be able to finish the job?" Ron sat quiet for a long time. Hermione was afraid she'd made him angry. He fixed his gaze on the surface of the scratched wooden table."If you're really his friend, you'll trust and respect his choices. It's obvious he doesn't want to be found and when he sets his mind on something you know he doesn't give in easily. All we can do is pray."

Ron nodded slowly and slowly tore his hard stare from the table. His brown eyes found hers and he stared oddly at her. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then promptly shut it. Hermione grew concerned as his face suddenly flushed dark purple. Thinking he might be ill, she placed a hand to his forehead. As soon as her skin made contact with his, he gave a violent shudder and pulled away from her touch. He suddenly jumped up and glowered at her.

"Just stop okay?" He said loudly. Hermione recoiled, feeling as though she'd been slapped across the face. "Stop talking to me like I'm a two year old! I know very well that he thinks I'm not smart enough to help him out! You think so too! I'm just surprised you didn't go camping off with him!"

"It's not like that Ron!"

"Yeah, right," he sneered. "You and him think you're so bloody great! But Ron…No…Ron can't do anything right! Ron's a total prat!"

"Ron, you've had a bad day…I know things are stressful…but this isn't helping any!" Hermione said, trying to keep her temper down. She felt her chest begin to tighten with stress. She feared a panic attack. Before Hermione could react, Ron spun on one heel and stormed back out of the door. "Ron, come back!"

"Just leave me alone," he called as the door slammed shut. Hermione stood, her first clenched at her sides and followed after him. It took her a few seconds to catch up to him. She grabbed his shoulder and he spun around. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No," Hermione said firmly. "This isn't just about you Ronald! This is about saving people's lives! This is about an entire species of humans that are in danger because of a maniac! A dangerous maniac that our best friend can finish off! He doesn't need you and he especially doesn't need you when you're acting like this!"

"Oho," Ron said with a smirk. "Don't think I don't know about how you and him secretly want each other. I'm only there because you feel sorry for me."

"That's an extremely childish thing to say, Ronald!" Hermione said, the volume of her voice rising, her tone growing more and more shrill. "And that has nothing to do with anything!"

"So you admit it then? You and him are in love?"

"Of course, I'm not, you moron!" Hermione spat, disgusting at what Ron was spouting off. "The only person I've ever really seen in that light is you!" Hermione was too angry to speak anymore. She sank to her knees and covered her face in her hands, sobbing angrily. If she had looked up, she would have seen Ron's expression turn from angry to dumbstruck, as though something heavy had just dropped from the sky and onto his head. "God, I've up with so much torture from you and this is all I get in return! More bloody torture!"

"So you're saying…"Ron said. Hermione looked up at him through bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, you imbecile! I don't know why but I love you anyway!"

_Far is solace in the maddening pace  
sad state written on my face  
not a tight rope walk but dance  
uncertain game of chance  
but I'll see it through in time_

And that had been that. Now they were walking around on the lawn, in circles really, but Hermione didn't care. For so long she'd been waiting…for so long she'd dreamed of the day…and now it had finally happened. She didn't want it to end, but they couldn't stay like this forever.

"Ron, we have to," Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Well, alright, but I'm going to walk extra slow," he said.

They slowly made their way back to the Burrow but before they stepped inside, Ron stopped her. He let go of her hand and smiled crookedly at her as he faced her. For the first time since the scene at the kitchen table, he was looking her straight in the eye. Hermione stiffened: She knew what was about to happen. She longed for it, but yet she dreaded it. He leaned in slightly, closing his eyes and parting his lips. Hermione grew numb. She hadn't kissed any one before, but all of her resolve melted away as his lips brushed hers in a quick kiss. Suddenly she was hungry for more. As they met lips again, Hermione pressed her body into his, throwing her self into the kiss. It was as though she'd been walking around in a hot desert and was taking a drink of water for the first time in many hours. Nothing mattered any more except that they stayed embracing forever…and ever…

Hermione opened her eyes, suddenly sensing that they were being watched. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mrs. Weasely, along with Ginny and the twins spying on them from the kitchen window. Ginny was grinning, Mrs. Weasely was trying her hardest to look disapproving though a small thin smile graced her lips and she could see the twins whooping loudly, though the sound wouldn't reach Hermione through the glass windows.

"We've got an audience," Hermione whispered as she nuzzled her head under Ron's chin. He squeezed her gently and rubbed her back affectionately. "I think perhaps it's time to go in." She pulled away from him and stood on the tips of her toes and placed a small kiss on the bridge of his nose.

Everyone in the kitchen was dead silent and Hermione couldn't look any of them straight in the eye as she headed towards the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny. Ron followed her but not a word was uttered until she reached the door.

"Good night, 'Mione," Ron said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Ron," Hermione said with a smile as she snapped the door closed. She threw her self on the trundle bed and began to giggle maniacally. Tomorrow! She couldn't wait. She'd have Ron to herself for the whole day! And the day after that…and after that...She'd have him forever…

_I'll be here a while, ain't going nowhere_

Once the giddiness faded away, she began to feel extremely sleepy. It had been a bittersweet day; wonderful but extremely exhausting. Hermione quietly changed into her sleeping gown and crawled beneath the blankets. She waved her wand and the over head light blinked off and the lamp on Ginny's nightstand illuminated. Hermione fished the book she'd been reading from underneath her pillow and opened it to where she'd left off. But for some reason, even reading couldn't calm her down. She was sleepy but excited. Her brain would just not shut off. She found herself having to reread passages as her brain just wasn't capable of letting the meaning of the words sink in. She finally had to retire the book when Ginny came in the bedroom. Hermione obediently read while Ginny changed and sat the book down when she was finished. Ginny switched off the lamps as she huddled beneath the blankets.

"I'm happy for you two," Ginny whispered into the darkness. "It's about damn time."

Hermione didn't answer but smiled instead. Finally the sleepy tide of exhaustion washed over Hermione as she closed her eyes and drifted it off…

_I'll be here a while, ain't going nowhere…_

_BANG!_

"_Get up! Now!" _

Hermione was violently ripped from her dreams by a loud noise and an unfamiliar voice barking orders. She sat straight up and threw the blankets off of her. Her heart began to beat wildly as she groped around for her wand. Much to her distress, her wand was missing.

"Looking for this?" A voice said. Hermione whipped around to find the source of the voice and was terrified to see a figure in a black hooded robe with a white mask. The figure was dangling her wand from his finger tips. Hermione lunged for it, but the man dodged. Hermione scanned the room quickly and Ginny was gone. Hermione stood frozen. She could hear screams coming from several floors below her. Footsteps seemed to be pounding all around her.

"'_MIONE! 'MIONE! IF YOU EVEN TOUCH HER I'LL-" _Ron's voice was suddenly cut off.

"_RESTRAIN HIM! RESTRAIN HIM I SAY!" _Some one bellowed. Hermione heard a sharp crack and Ron was no longer bellowing and the house was deadly silent. Panic began to overwhelm her senses.

"RON!" Hermione shrieked and sprinted towards the door. The Death Eater stepped in front of the door and pointed Hermione's wand directly at her chest.

"I don't think so," he said. "Your lover boy isn't here to save you but if you do right and give me what I want I'll let the both of you live."

Hermione backed away from this tall stranger, her eyes wide in fear. It had become eerily quiet downstairs which did not comfort Hermione at all.

"I don't have anything," she finally managed to say.

"Oh but I think you do," the stranger said. If Hermione could see his face, she was sure that he was smiling maliciously. "You know where Potter is and I want answers. "

"I don't know where he is! He didn't tell me where he was going," Hermione said. Tears began to pour down her cheeks. She was going to die; she could feel it. The stranger shook his head at her.

"One of you knows," he said. He pulled the hood off of his head and slowly began to peel the mask from his face. Hermione's heart seemed to cease in her chest as the stranger revealed his identity. He was bald, his face was pale white, his features seemed to be disoriented, as though he'd stuck his face in a fire place and his eyes…his eyes were the most alarming feature of all. They were a disturbing shade of red. "And I will get answers."

Voldemort snapped his fingers and the door flew open. Hermione watched in numb horror as a dozen Death Eaters flooded into the room, surrounding her completely. They all seemed to tower hundreds of feet above her and all she could do was shake and cry.

"Bring the boy in," he suddenly rasped. Two well sized men hobbled into the room dragging an unconscious Ron between them. Hermione thought he was dead for a second but realized that he'd just been stunned. The two men heaved him into the middle of the circle and propped him up right between them. Voldemort pointed Hermione's wand at him and shouted, "_Enervate!" _

Ron slowly began to stir: first his arm twitched and then he let out a low painful moan. Hermione wanted with all of her being to rush to him and make sure that he was okay but she was paralyzed with terror.

"Ron," she managed to croak. The sound of her voice seemed to wake him up fully. His eyes opened and he whipped his head around wildly, struggling to get free. The two men only held on to him tighter. And then he saw Voldemort.

"Where is he," Voldemort asked. Ron growled and struggled to get free. A Death Eater ran out of the circle and belted him in the stomach. Ron went limp as he crumpled over. Voldemort strode over to Ron and tilted his head up with a long, thin finger. "Where is Harry Potter?"

"I don't know, and even if I didn't I wouldn't tell you, you ugly prat," Ron boldly proclaimed. Hermione began to shake. Ron was going to get himself killed!

"Very well, then," Voldemort said as he took a step back. He directed Hermione's wand back at her and shouted, "_Crucio_!"

A violent pain shot through Hermione's body. It was as though she'd been struck by ten bolts of lightening all at once. She could hear herself screaming but she wasn't sure how she was doing it as her lungs felt as though they were melting. The pain was so intense she felt her vision sliding away…she welcomed the blackness…but then it stopped. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself on the floor and that her cheeks were wet. There was still a ghost of the pain lingering in her body.

"Just stop! Hurt me," Ron was saying. Hermione looked up, relieved to see that he was still alive, but there were tears streaking down his face as well. "But leave her alone!"

"Tell me where he is!"

"He doesn't know," shrieked Hermione. "Neither of us knows! He left and didn't tell us a thing! He-he didn't want something like this happening to us!"

Hermione realized the bitter irony of her statement when suddenly the circle of Death Eaters began to laugh; Voldemort's being the loudest and the most grinding.

"I'd rather die than betray my friend," Ron suddenly shouted. Voldemort stopped laughing but the cruel smile stayed in place. Hermione's eyes widened in horror, the world becoming bleaker and bleaker, all she could really feel was the mind numbing fear and something wet running down her legs. The look on Voldemort's face told Hermione everything. She knew, she knew exactly, what was about to happen.

"That can be arranged," Voldemort jeered. Hermione tried to shout out. Ron's eyes grew wide as Voldemort pointed Hermione's wand at the red head. "_AVADA KEDVRA!" _

Hermione shrieked something incomprehensible as she watched the light slide from Ron's eyes. The green light blinded her momentarily. Ron slumped over limply and Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ron was not dead- he couldn't be! But there he was…not moving…why wasn't he moving…Oh god…no…

"Take the Mudblood. We'll get answers out of her later."

"RON! RON!"

The Death Eater's holding Ron's body let go and Ron fell to the floor. Hermione rushed over to his body, trying hard not to believe what she was seeing. Ron was not dead- he couldn't be! But there he was…not moving…why wasn't he moving…Oh god…no…

"Take the Mudblood. We'll get answers out of her later."

"RON! RON!"

The Death Eater's holding Ron's body let go and Ron fell to the floor. Hermione rushed over to his body and began to slap his face.

"Wake up! Oh god! No! Wake up!"

Hermione didn't notice that the two Death Eaters had seized her arms and were pulling her away from Ron's cadaver. Shefbought back unknowingly so she could get back to Ron. But Ron wasn't waking up. He was dead...dead…dead…and so was she…

_I'll be here a while…_

Ron's freckled face grew closer and closer. Hermione felt something much more than joy; she felt as though her heart was about to explode as she reached out to touch him. He wasn't really dead…it was all a nightmare…

"Hermione," he said. His voice seemed to echo. Hermione felt as though she might collapse with relief. "We'll be together again soon…don't worry…it will all be over soon…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked. She was puzzled by his words but even more puzzled that his face was growing blurry and featureless. And then he was gone. Hermione saw nothing but blackness but the image of his face still burned in her memory. It wasn't a dream. She had just dreamed…But if she was dreaming…what could possibly be going on in the waking world? She opened her eyes slightly. Not surprising a dull ache throbbed in her head and she winced slightly. It was probably the after effects of the spells that had been used on her. She was aware that she'd blacked out and she was also aware that an array of jinxes had been used on her to keep her restrained and under control. It occurred to her that after she lost consciousness that she'd fought to keep them from taking her captive. The bruises on her arms were a dead give away. She'd worry about her injuries later; she needed something to drink now, her throat was dry and cracked.

"Finally wake up did you Mudblood," a jeering voice said. A wand was lit and Hermione cringed slightly at the brightness. Hermione didn't recognize the man nor did she really care. Her brain was still foggy with pain and sleep. Perhaps it mattered but Hermione didn't care; thinking was just too much now. Everything that had ever mattered to her was gone. Harry was off somewhere, doing god knew what, Ron was dead, and as she was being pulled down stairs she could see Ginny slumped at the bottom of the stair case as though she had fallen. Her neck was bent at an unnatural angle. If Ginny wasn't dead then she would be soon. What had happened to the others was beyond Hermione at that point. They were probably dead or injured. Hermione instantly blocked the thoughts out. It wouldn't help to think upon those things.

"Water," Hermione croaked. "Please…I need water…"

Hermione's arms and legs had been restrained by some sort of invisible force or else she would have lunged at the water bucket that sat a few feet away from her toes. The bucket was cracked on top and a thin stream of water poured down the side. Hermione became painfully aware of how dehydrated she was.

"I'd have to untie you to do that," the man said quietly. "I'm not supposed to untie you."

"Please," Hermione begged. "I won't tell that you untied me. You can tie me right back."

"I'm willing to negotiate," there was something alarming about his tone of voice. It was slightly smooth and suggestive. She was thirsty, however. What ever it was he wanted her to do would be a small price compared to her survival.

"I'll do anything. But please, let me have some water."

The man waved his wand and she felt her restraints fall loose. She sprung immediately for the water bucket and cupped her hands together as she drank gratefully. The water was lukewarm and tasted odd but it instantly brought her relief as it fell down her mouth and into her system. Immediately the fog that hovered over her brain disappeared. She kept drinking as though she hadn't had something to drink in months…it was heavenly despite the algae that coated the inside of the bucket. The algae had given the water its odd taste but it did not matter. When she finally had her fill she stumbled back, satisfied.

"Thank you," she said finally. "I don't know how I'll repay you for your kindness…"

The man shifted uncomfortably on his feet; he probably wasn't used to being called kind. Hermione felt foolish for thinking even for one minute that if she paid this man a compliment that he might see the error of his ways and free her. No, it was a futile to even begin to think that. People just didn't commit acts of kindness with out wanting some sort of compensation. This man apparently was the same as his hand twitched towards his robes. Slowly, he pulled them apart and revealed a pair of trousers. Hermione was confused by his actions but it slowly began to dawn on her as he began to unzip. The stone floor was rough on her knees as she scooted towards him awkwardly when he beckoned her. The man waved his wand and the invisible restraints were placed back on her.

"Open your mouth," he said in a rough whisper. Tears sprung to her eyes. It had been reduced to this. Not even twenty four hours ago she was receiving her first kiss. Oh how quickly things moved. Eventually she would have enjoyed coital pleasure with Ron but he was dead and now this man was sticking his dick in her mouth. "If you even think of biting me you'll rue the day."

Hermione wasn't exactly experienced in the sexual pleasure department. All of her life she'd been used to being the best at everything she did. Now she felt helpless and weak. It didn't matter that she didn't know how to do something when inside she pleaded for death. Hell would be better than this.

The Death Eater grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head forward, thrusting his pelvis at the same time. All Hermione could taste was skin as his penis probed the inside of her mouth, threatening to gag her. The Death Eater was using way too much gumption for her little experience so Hermione began to bob her head back and forth to set her own pace, something a little less strained. She gathered as much saliva in her mouth as she could muster, slickening the fleshy rod for easier travel. As she picked up speed, she let her mind wonder, letting the rhythm hypnotize her. Days at Hogwarts flashed before her minds eye. Harry and Ron begging her to do their homework for them; Ron being knocked over on the huge chess board; Harry emerging from the lake minutes late; Harry returning from the maze, or so every one had thought, with Cedric's dead body; the jealousy she felt when ever Ron would talk to another girl; the fights she had with Ron, every single hurt feeling very worth it. It had paid off or so she thought. Had she'd known that he would be dead not even a day later, she wouldn't have ever gone back inside the Burrow. She'd of walked with him to the end of the world even if it took her the rest of her life.

Something sticky and slightly salty was coating her mouth. Hermione awoke in a daze, almost unaware of where exactly she was until she saw the man zipping up his trousers. Fresh tears began to pour from her eyes. The idea of what she'd just done made her want to vomit. To make matters worse, she couldn't get another drink of water to wash the taste of the evidence away.

"Quit your blubbering, Mudblood," the man snarled at her. "And take it as it is." Hermione involuntarily gulped, causing the stranger's seed to travel down her throat. What choice did she have any way? He might hit her if she spat it back at him, which is what she really wanted to do. Rage began to course through her veins, at the thought of what the man had just done to her, violating her in a horrible way, like she was just a disposal unit. She was somebody. She would make it out of this alive…

_But what if I don't want to…_

Death was something she hardly ever thought about it. It had never dawned on her that she'd have to die eventually, and it didn't even seem real when Voldemort had showed up in her room and had killed Ron. But now the idea vibrated through her mind, making her fearful but yet the thought comforted her in a sickening way. She didn't care where she was, she just knew she wanted out, even if it took the most extreme measure.

Sleep for now, she thought. In her sleep she wouldn't have to worry about a thing. In her sleep, she could be dead because she wasn't aware of anything. That was the way she preferred it.

_ And if a person place or thing can deliver  
I will quiver with delight  
tempted by the hand that could  
blind my vision and sight  
but at twenty years of age  
in frolic and in rage  
I will see it through in time_

Days seemed to have passed, though Hermione couldn't be too sure of anything. Her concept of time was severely warped. Trying to count the minutes had occupied her mind, but it was completely useless otherwise. Every few hours, some one would come along and let her have a drink of water. Thankfully no thanks were expected to be given. They would not let her use the bathroom however. She was forced to hold it in until she couldn't bear it any longer. Every time she urinated, it burned fiercely from having to hold it in so long. She felt like a diseased animal. She wasn't allowed to eat solid food, which all in all was a blessing because she couldn't bear to be dirtier. They rather served her just plain broth that was either scalding hot or ice cold. It didn't fill her stomach near enough, and she felt as though she might collapse from the hunger, but she really didn't care.

No one talked to her and she didn't dare speak to any of them. They entered her cell, did the necessary occupations but nothing more. She recognized no one, though she really didn't try too. They all wore masks and hoods, which was rather stupid, she thought, even if it was the standard uniform, even if they were required to wear it. It wasn't until what she thought was the fourth day that some one spoke to her. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't bringing her good news.

"Why don't you just give him what he wants, Granger?" A familiar voice asked her. Hermione struggled to lift her head to look at him properly. She was so weak she barely had enough energy to do the simple things. Never again would she take for granted what she thought so little of. "Just give him what he wants and he'll let you go."

"I can't do that Malfoy, and you know it," Hermione rasped. As odd as it was, it brought her a bit of comfort to see some one so familiar even though Draco had tortured her as he saw fit at Hogwarts. But still, a familiar face was a familiar face in this cold unfamiliar hell.

"You saw what he did to Weasely. He won't think twice about doing it to you." Hermione said nothing and waited for Draco to speak some more. His voice, his familiar voice, made her feel human again. "He wants to see you privately and you know full well what's going to happen if you don't tell him where Potter is." He entered the cell fully now and waved his wand. Her restraints fell loose. Even if she wanted to run, she couldn't. She couldn't even lift herself from the dirty ground let alone escape dozens of armed wizards.

"Help me, Malfoy," she whispered as she struggled to hold her hand up to him. She half expected him to kick her and demand that she stand on her own. She expected him to insult her and call her a cruel name. How ever, Draco Malfoy was in an unpredictable mood. He grabbed her hand and slowly lifted her to her feet. His touch was surprisingly gentle and it startled her. He even held her arm and kept her steady as she tried to take a step only to stumble and nearly fall again. It had been days since she'd used her legs and they felt wobbly and awkward beneath the weight of the rest of her body. The night gown she'd been wearing the night she'd been taken hostage seemed to weigh a ton on her frail body, making it hard for her to put one foot in front of the other. As excruciating as it was, with Draco's help she managed to follow him through a maze of hallways.

Details were of little importance to her. All she could think of was the terror of facing The Dark Lord Voldemort. She knew what he wanted and it just frustrated her. She honestly did not know where Harry was. She knew he was hunting horocruxes and trying to figure out a way to destroy them but she didn't know anything else. It was hard not to resent Harry. Hermione understood what he was trying to prevent, but it had made things worse. Did Harry really think that by not telling them where he was that the Death Eater's wouldn't try any way? Did he honestly think that if he kept them in the dark that he would keep them safe? Perhaps he hadn't taken it in to consideration and Hermione felt guilty for hating Harry. There was no way that he could have told the future and saw this happening. It did her no good to hate him anyway. What he was doing was for the greater good, so what did two lives matter?

"Stop being so proud and give him what he wants," Draco said to her when they finally stopped. Hermione stared with glazed over eyes at the large looming door that was merely inches away from touching her nose. "It will make things easier on you, on him and on all of us." Draco's warning didn't penetrate her ears. Her heart was pumping away in her chest and she was suddenly very aware of every function taking place in her body. She needed to clear her mind.

Draco knocked once on the large door and its echo bounced along the walls of the empty hall way. The door slowly creaked open and Draco gave Hermione a gentle nudge. It took all of her willpower to put one leg in front of the other and enter the room, but her brain kept screaming for her to flee, that this was her chance. She was not a coward. She would walk into that room with her chin held high and take what ever flew her way, no matter the price.

The room was as musty as her cell was but obviously taken better care of. She allowed her eyes to wonder around the room, examining everything with out really seeing it. What caught her attention the most was the large redwood bookshelf that extended to the ceiling and covered a good two thirds of one wall. It was jam packed with books and Hermione felt a certain warmth flood her being that she hadn't felt in quite some time. She could not resist the urge to examine the books at a closer glance. Very carefully, she pulled a thick dusty book from the shelves and turned it over in her hands, examining it, trying to decipher how old it was and what sort of secrets it might contain. The blank black cover told her nothing about it so she cautiously pried the cover open and glanced at the first page.

At first glance it appeared to be a journal, as the print was clearly handwritten and off center. Hermione didn't think it could possibly the personal journal of Lord Voldemort. For one, if it were his personal property and not meant to be read, then he probably would have kept it safe like he had with the diary that Harry had destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets. The Dark Lord was a cruel man and obviously did not think clearly but he was no fool. As she read along she discovered that it was filled with all sorts of spells, potion recipes and rituals that she'd never heard of. There were several crudely drawn animations of little human figures that illustrated the effect of what the spells and such were supposed to do.

"I have heard that you were fond of books," a cold voice said to her. Hermione froze. It wasn't clear to her whether she should put the book back as she'd been caught in the act, but she rather stood there and held it in her hands. Obviously she'd been reading it. There was no use in acting like a child that had been caught red handed only to deny it. "Quite a surprise, really. I don't often run across many people who like to read as I do."

It was odd to hear him talking to her like this, like she was an equal, when it was obvious that she was not, at least not by his logic. Of course she was suspicious. Harry had told her about how the cruel monster before had charmed his way through life, using his looks and charisma to snake his way around. He was up to something and she wasn't going to let it go unnoticed. Instinctively, she took a step back, putting as much distance she possibly could from him. Of course, she wasn't sure why it felt necessary to do so. He could hurt her with magic if he saw fit. It didn't seem likely that he'd try to harm her with his psychical person.

"You are frightened, quite understandable," Voldemort stated. Hermione noticed the way he held his spine nearly perfectly straight. He seemed a lot taller and more intimidating that way. "I'm not an unreasonable man, Hermione. I had to do what was necessary. But don't think for one moment that I won't use any means necessary to get what I want."

Hermione's tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Words popped into her brain, ready to insult him, ready to tell him exactly what she thought of him but her mouth would not work. She was weak and powerless against him. There was nothing she could say or do.

"Perhaps you'd like something to eat," he told her. "Tell me what you want, Hermione, and you will have it."

What she wanted? What she really wanted? It was too good to be true, but she knew he was lying to her because he could not possibly give her what she really wanted. What she really wanted was for 

Voldemort to never have existed. What she really wanted was for all the pain and suffering he had caused so many people to be gone. What she really wanted, what she really needed right then was Ron to be alive again.

"Food," she finally managed to croak. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stomach it but she had to say something, anything. She was starving however.

"Very well then," the Dark Lord said. "I think, perhaps, you might feel a little better after you've cleaned up a bit." He snapped his fingers and a short chubby house elf appeared with a sharp crack, bowing deeply. Hermione felt the familiar sensation of outrage upon seeing the house elf. She would not, she could not, allow the poor creature to help her when she was perfectly capable of doing so herself.

"Don't want- don't need," Hermione muttered. "Please, send him back."

"Oh and you think you're in the condition to take care of yourself?"

Hermione nodded, thought it was painful. She wasn't in any condition to take care of her self, but she had morals, and no matter the situation, she would uphold them. Perhaps if she got lucky enough, she'd drown.

"I think not," The Dark Lord stated. He sent the house elf away anyway, much to Hermione's relief. He waved his wand a few times, and Hermione felt the layer of grime that coated her skin lift from her body as it seemed a thousand microscopic scrub brushes tickled her skin. The filthy night gown that was stained and damp from urinating on her self was replaced with a set of plain black robes that swallowed her shrunken body. "There now, I thought you'd want to take the time to relax a bit before dinner, but how ever you see fit…"

Hermione's nostrils were filled with the scent of heavenly food. It nearly caused vomit to rise in her gullet, but she held it back, hoping the feeling would pass as she eyed a table that she hadn't noticed before. It was filled with plates of steaming food, solid food, and Hermione nearly began to weep with joy.

Dinner with the Dark Lord didn't seem as horrifying as it sounded. He was rather quiet and didn't really touch his food. He merely observed Hermione trying to take easy slow bites. As much as she wanted to wolf down every scrap of food placed in front of her, Hermione found it difficult to lift her silverware. Besides if she ate too fast, she might get sick. Solid food, real food, was a shock to her system and after only a few bites she felt oddly dizzy. It seemed as though her stomach had actually caved in, like she thought it'd had because she felt stuffed and sick to her stomach after a few bites. It occurred to her then that she had to have been there for more than four days. It had to have been a couple of weeks for her body to be reacting so horribly to nourishment.

"Finished?" The Dark Lord asked her when she sat her fork down and stared numbly down at her plate. The plate disappeared as did the rest of the food, and Hermione picked up her a goblet of Pumpkin Juice and sipped slowly on it, letting the thick flavor run down her throat. The pumpkin juice was thick and pulpy but it settled her stomach. It was then that she began to feel a bit better. "You know why I've requested this meeting with you, you're aware."

Hermione nodded, feeling a bit braver upon gaining a bit of strength. The fact was her answer still would not change.

"I want to know where he is. Do not lie to me."

"I've…"Hermione said. She knew it would be pointless to tell him. At any rate, she was starting to feel a bit queasy again, but it was a different sort of queasy feeling that didn't have a thing to do with what she had consumed earlier. She was no longer afraid either and her feelings of bravery quickly turned into a strong desire to please the man before her. It pained her now that she could not tell him.

"Very well, then," The Dark Lord said and stood. Even though he was a far cry from being psychically attractive, there was just something about the way he stood, the way he held his head high that made up for his lack of looks. Looks apparently were not important to him as he'd given up his boyish good looks to become the hideous beast that he was now. Hermione found her self being attracted to that. She did not consider her self a pretty girl at all and had always been rather self conscious about it. Now that niggling voice in the back of her head told her that there was no way he'd be attracted to her. It was preposterous.

He strode toward her and towered above her, leering. In one fluid movement, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, not really taking into account that he was crushing her arm causing her extreme discomfort.

Not all that long ago, Hermione had felt a connection towards some one special, some one who in return thought of her as special. It was a wonderfully exhilarating feeling and Hermione would relive one day for the rest of her life to be able to feel that away again. But before that, there had been the feelings of uncertainty and despair because she was sure that he would never like her like she liked him. That was the exact sentiment Hermione felt whenever she faced Voldemort. He dragged her through another door that had been expertly hidden within the walls interior. Excitement, fear, wanting, loathing…Hermione felt all of these things as he pushed her atop of an extremely large bed.

"I never thought I'd ever find a use for a love potion," he sneered down at her as he began to rip away her clothes. Hermione didn't really care what he was doing to her at that moment, or what he was saying to her. All she knew was that she wanted, nay, _needed _to feel him deep within her. There was an empty space, where he belonged that needed so desperately to be filled. "I'd never thought that I'd have to use one on a worthless Mudblood."

His words stung her deeply and cut through her body, her mind, her personal being like an axe. It wasn't that he'd insulted her heritage but it was rather more because _he_ had insulted her. All her fears came true. He thought she was ugly and worthless…yet…there she was stark naked lying before him, spreading her legs, inviting him to enter her…to please himself with her…and he did so. He slammed into her with rough force, causing her to screech in pain. She was a virgin. It was bound to hurt…but yet…it felt so right…it felt so good…the pain didn't even seem to matter.

He fell on top of her, grunting into her hair as he thrust himself deeper in side of her. Hermione liked the way he seemed to fill her, not only physically but emotionally as well. As long as he was inside of her, as long as they were connected in such a way, it was almost as if they were becoming one with each other like Hermione had fantasized sex actually being like. It was perfect…no matter how painful...

With each plunge into her vagina, Hermione could feel something building up inside of her. With each thrust she felt the need for more, more, more. She closed her eyes and saw stars, only aware of the core of pleasure nestled deeply some where inside of her, begging to be found. As he pumped wildly in and out of her, the pleasure core slowly started to surface, like a submarine emerging from the sea. The stars behind her eyelids began to flash more vividly, making her dizzy until it felt like she felt something erupting deep within her. The stars seemed to explode with it, making everything a blinding white flash…

And then it was gone. Everything was gone. She missed the way it felt and wanted nothing more to feel that way again….with out it she was empty, merely a hollow shell of a person. Nothing in the mortal world would ever make her feel that away again. The pleasure was so intense it was like it killed part of her soul. She opened her eyes, surprised to find her cheeks wet. And there he was, standing above her again, as though he hadn't caused her to feel that way.

"Where is the Potter boy?" He asked as he pulled his trousers up and smoothed his robes over them.

"I don't know," Hermione whispered mournfully. She needed to tell him because it was what he desired of her…she'd do anything to please him. It was tearing her apart inside because she couldn't.

"Iron will never get you any where in life," he spat coldly. "Tell me, then, what he's doing? Why is he so intent on not being found?"

"He's hunting down the horocruxes and trying to figure out how to destroy them," Hermione blurted out. It was then that the fear and terror that she'd felt before she drank the spiked pumpkin juice flooded back to her. What had she done? It was as though she were waking from a daze, though she remembered everything that had happened. The sex…there was a horrible throbbing pain between her legs now and she felt dirty and ashamed. How could she have done those things? How could she have felt those things? Her mind immediately jumped to Ron and she felt as though she'd been stabbed a million times with a sword.

"And pray tell how exactly he found out about those…" The Dark Lord asked in a deadly whisper. Hermione knew if there was any time to be brave…to be a Gryffindor, it was now. She would show this man where her true loyalties rested and he could do anything he wanted to her but she would not fear him any more. Nothing made her feel more powerful than knowing that the worst he could do was to kill her. She'd lived through hell, she realized it now, and death certainly did not scare her. She suddenly understood how Ron felt in his last moments of life. Now, she understood, it was her turn.

"Dumbledore," she said, smiling cruelly. "You tried to make yourself so unpredictable and mysterious but you're so translucent that any one can see right through you. I pity you."

There wasn't an ounce of feeling left in Hermione when he pulled his wand out and pointed at her. There was a bright green light traveling in slow motion towards her. The green light engulfed her, spreading around her body. She saw her self as a child, learning to ride a bike, opening a letter that had arrived on an owl, boarding the bright scarlet train, the troll trying to bash her brains in. She saw Ron and Harry messing around and playing Quidditch. She saw Ginny kissing Harry. She felt Ron's hand in hers as they walked and walked and walked. And then she saw nothing and felt nothing.

_But the dawn has come into the endless night  
and everything's going to be alright  
but at thirty years of age  
through frolic and in rage  
all regressed and healed in time_

It was a warm night, but not overly so. The air was warm but a cool breeze kept the two young lovers from getting overheated on their secluded walk, though they probably wouldn't have noticed it as they were too engrossed in each other. But curiously enough, there wasn't a single word said between them, nor were they looking at each other. Both of them had their heads up facing the sky, staring at the stars that sparkled brightly like highly polished diamonds. Besides the connection of their gazes facing the same direction, their true connection laid within their hands. Their fingers were interlaced lightly, and the young man's finger tips barely touched her knuckles.

But this time, they never went back inside.

_I'll be here a while, ain't going nowhere  
Said I, said I, said I, I will survive…_


End file.
